


[podfic] can't stop me now (i said "i got you now")

by oakleaf



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, His parents are smart okay, Identity Reveal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, smart and supportive, we stan good parenting, worried about miles! but still supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: "Spiderman? The grad student who died?""There's a new one. Acts different. Tries to deepen his voice. He's tiny, too."Rio stifled a smile. "Maybe it's Miles," she joked.“Sure, let’s-” but whatever Jeff was about to say died in his throat.The height.The voice change.The hug.The ‘I love you’.The appearance right after Miles hung up.Jeff slammed on the brakes just as the light turned red.“Oh my God. It IS Miles.”Jefferson Davis and Rio Morales are no fools. They know their son is Spiderman, even if he hasn't told them as much.Initiate: Operation Support Our Son.--Podfic ofcan't stop me now (i said "i got you now")by Kerryl.Length 14:50. Author's summary above.
Relationships: Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales, Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales & Rio Morales, Jefferson Davis/Rio Morales, Miles Morales & Original Character(s), Miles Morales & Rio Morales
Kudos: 18
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic] can't stop me now (i said "i got you now")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [can't stop me now (i said "i got you now")](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351147) by [Kerryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerryl/pseuds/Kerryl). 



> Created for IPTE2020. Thank you to Kerryl for your permission to podfic this work!

**This is a podfic of _can't stop me now (i said "i got you now")_ by Kerryl**

### Details

Length: 14:50

### Streaming & Download

Download:  
[as mp3 from Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/cant-stop-me-now-sitsv-podfic/cant_stop_me_now.mp3)

### Credits

#### Music & SFX

"[sparkling effect A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/cetsoundcrew/sounds/398199/)" by [cetsoundcrew](https://freesound.org/people/cetsoundcrew/), licensed under [CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

"[ticking of the clock 02.wav](https://freesound.org/people/blukotek/sounds/412750/)" by [blukotek](https://freesound.org/people/blukotek/), licensed under [CC0 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

"[Theme From a Morning in Springtime](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Steve_Combs/Riot/03_Theme_From_a_Morning_in_Springtime)" by [Steve Combs](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Steve_Combs), licensed under [CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)

"[Hero (Remix)](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Steve_Combs/Principal_Photography_1493/11_Hero_Remix)" by [Steve Combs](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Steve_Combs), licensed under [CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out the original work as well :)


End file.
